Light In The Darkness
by Louise-Parrison
Summary: Alfred has always been an important part of Bruce Wayne's life and the billionaire is really grateful for that. But the hero wasn't expecting that his butler would be responsible for introducing him the person who would make his world brighter. Little did he know that this is just the begging of a dangerous adventure. Nolan verse.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Delaney was Alfred Pennyworth's friend while Bruce Wayne was missing, he took care of the girl while her parents worked in the family's company in Metropolis and controlled her wild tendencies. She was an elementary teacher in The Narrows and heiress of the Delaney family, her parents hated the fact that she moved back to their hometown all by herself to teach in some poor place full of criminals and delinquents. She usually had her meals with Alfred and they talked about everything, the butler cared for the girl as if she was his granddaughter. They spent two years building their friendship till the famous Bruce Wayne came back from dead.

Delaney was always helping kids and, sometimes, their mothers and fathers, to get a better life or escaping from some abusive home. She always saw that none of the kids would follow the world of the crime or join some gang, even when they were too old for being her students she would find some scholarship or pay for their universities. That made her being loved and hated in The Narrows, she was loved by the ones who wanted a better life and hated by the ones who like to thrive among chaos. The fact that she took many kids away from the mafia made her a kind of target, Falcone hated the fact that she converted his dealers into innocent students and wanted her dead or alive. The only protection she had was her family's name and a lot of money.

Alfred called Emma to meet him and Bruce for dinner, she hated spoiled heirs, they were good looking but usually were small minded and full of prejudices. She expected some bossy and proud dude . The teacher knocked on the front door and it was opened by a dark and mysterious man, she had to keep herself from licking her lips at the sight. He was indeed one of the most handsome guys she'd ever seen.

" Good evening, I am Bruce Wayne. You can call me Bruce." He shook hands with her and showed her in.

" Nice to meet you, I am Emma Delaney. But call me Emma, only Alfred insists to call me Miss Delaney. By the way, where's Alfred ?" Okay, he was pleasant until now. She couldn't judge the guy just because he was richer than her.

" Fixing our meal. Perfectionist as always." He showed her the living room and poured some wine.

" How does it fells ? Being back from dead ?" She asked him.

" Weird, they look at me as if I am a ghost, it's quite fun at times because I can make some dramatic entrances anywhere." She smiled at this, he was a little nice.

" Master Wayne, Miss Delaney, good evening. I already ate my supper but the both of you can proceed without my presence." He said with a spark in his eyes and retired to his room.

" He planned this ?" She asked a open mouthed Bruce Wayne.

" I think so." He said with a small smile and shaking his head. "Let's finish our wine then, the traitor left us."

" This time he really surprised me."

" I heard you are a teacher in The Narrows ?" He asked her and sat by her side on the couch.

" Yes. And it was a huge surprise for me how amazing they can be when taught properly. I have bright students there, great kids that couldn't choose where they were born." She said defensively, her kids were untouchable. No one could say something bad about them and stay in her good graces.

" I bet they are. My father used to be a doctor to help them there back then. "

" Oh. I'm sorry for you loss. Everyone knows about the murder. But really, you can't hold any grudges towards The Narrows' kids, they are victims of their own circumstances. Hold on. " She got up from the couch and got some papers and a camera from her bag.

" I know that, that's why I want to keep on doing my parents' charity 's this ?" He asked with curiosity.

" This is what they feel, their essays. They are 8 years old, I'm an elementary school teacher. They have amazing dreams and write really well. This is from Sophie, she wants to be a teacher like me." She passed him a paper with some well written text for an eight year old and one not so good looking drawing.

" She really captured you here, this drawing looks just like you. "

" Hey, I surely have nicer legs then this pair of sticks. And it's a great thing she wants to be a teacher, not a painter." He smiled at this, she realized that he never ever laughed. This was her challenge for now: one laugh.

" Hold on. They did this to celebrate my birthday." She showed him the picture of one really ugly looking cake, with 24 candles.

" You're young. Don't think about doing anything other than this ?"

" Never. That's all I've ever wanted, my parents hated this but they realized that I wouldn't find happiness doing anything else."

" Your parents sound like great people."

" They are the best. But enough talking about me, I feel like this is some kind of interrogation. Tell me, why spending such a long time away from home ?" She smiled at him.

" I was... trying to find myself. Come on, let's eat and I will tell you more about this. " He was thinking about which parts tell her, his training was not a nice topic and the beginning of his nocturnal job as Batman neither, he decided to simplify the whole story. The prince of Gotham guided her to the table set for two. The butler must really like Emma to explicitly try getting them together, that's why he would make some effort meeting the woman and drop the billionaire act for now. He pulled the chair for her and went to retrieve the food from the kitchen.

" He made one of my favourites, French onion soup. Hope you like it. "

" I like it. Not a huge fan of soup but I really like this one. Alfred's soups are what kept me alive whenever I hace a flu. So, tell me about your journey." She smiled warmly at the memory and started to eat.

" So, I travelled all over the world. I've seen how poverty can change a person into something they condone for survival. I even went to jail."

" You did what ? Kissed a muslim woman promised to some rich arabic man ?"

" No. What kind of romantic books you been reading ? I was in the middle of some men stealing a Wayne Enterprise load. " He stopped when she started to laugh, she had a funny laugh that was melodic in some way.

" The irony."

" They even told me that the owner of the enterprise wouldn't forgive me. " He said with a small laugh and she had to laugh more. "I was just walking when I found them, but they didn't charge me legally. Just threw me there. It was a nice experience."

" Nice ? Once I tried to travel all around the world, before grad school. I got a bag and went to Thailand and ended up lost, met a friend from Gotham and he helped to get back. Then I went to Europe, improved my french and my portuguese. Before all this travelling I wanted to be a vet, always had a weak spot for dogs."

" Why teaching ?"

" I don't know. For me, it's like my way of being a better version of myself and trying to change somebody's world a little. "

" Now I feel bad for being a businessman from daddy's company."

" My brother is and I love him. As long as you keep on the great charity work, you can be anything. " She smiled and finished her meal.

" Alfred told me that you wouldn't leave until got your beloved dessert. " He smirked. And went to get her shortcake.

"This is the best shortcake ever don't you like it ? You should try again then, one can only dislike Alfred's shortcake if this person ate it wrong. "

" I'm not a huge fan of sweets."

" This one will make you change your mind. Open your mouth." She spoon fed Wayne a piece of her cake and he still hated sweet things, but he was starting to like her.

" It's getting late. I gotta go." She told him after they finished eating and went back to the living room.

" It's Friday. Stay a little longer, any one waiting for you ?" He asked, Bruce was interested in her now that he knew her a little. And she was breathtaking, blonde, blue eyed and with a killer body. Her hair was long and straight, and she surely was wearing designer clothes, they fit her perfectly. Then he thought about Rachel, she would never fully accept him and Batman at the same time. She wouldn't understand like Emma probably would, and she surely met other guys when he was gone that would hold her interest. She was a childhood love, but maybe she wasn't meant to be with him in a more mature relationship. And Emma could make him smile in one night more than he had since a long time ago, it just felt was thinking about all this while she gathered her things to leave.

" Hope you had a great time." He asked uncertain. Maybe she wanted to flee from that place as fast as she could.

" I did. You were the perfect gentleman, this time Alfred is the one who stood us up. " She smiled softly.

" Maybe we can meet friday for dinner? As a date ? And without Alfred." He asked, she smiled shyly to him.

" Yeah. Let's do it. Here, this is my number and well, I live in the manor nearby, Alfred can tell you where it is." She bit her lip and looked up shyly.

He pulled her chin up gently and stared right into her eyes. She looked like she would let him kiss her but he wasn't expecting that she would initiate the kiss by pulling him down by the collar of his shirt. They felt electricity in the kiss and spent a long time making out but she left after that, taking all his breath away.

After messing Facone's plan and meeting up Rachel, Batman was patrolling The Narrows when he saw a woman being followed by 4 men. She was running after a kid as if protecting the child, she met a dead end and left the child in a corner while she found a baseball bat to use as a defense weapon. She had no chance against them, but the hero watched the scene out of curiosity over this woman bravery, she was facing four big men for one kid. When they went to strike her he landed in front of her and fought with the stalkers, he realized that she was hitting one with the equipment till he dropped unconscious. She was using a hood, it was quite hard to see her face or hair.

" Thanks. I'm Emma, please don't hit like that" She said with a smile and raised her head, taking off the hood. She was Emma Delaney, the one who had dinner with him. He remembered that she helped the kids, but didn't realize how much she cared about them.

" Who is this ?" He asked about the kid using his deep voice to avoid being recognized.

" I am Leonard, this is my teacher Emma. Thank you for saving us. "

" Thanks. This guys were after my pal here. " She said with a grateful smile, he realized that she always smiled but each smile held a different meaning. He was watching their interaction as if securing them.

" We can't go Miss Emma. Your motorbike isn't appropriate for children. And I am sleepy, and hungry." Leonard said as a matter of fact, Emma looked at him with a smirk and picked him up.

" I really need to buy me a car." She said to herself and the dark knight gestured for her to follow him, she did, he couldn't be a bad guy after helping them out like that. " Hold on, walk a little slower. This buddy here just fell asleep on me. "

" I will give you a ride."

" In a tank ? Like a war machine? What will his mom think of me."

" You can't hold a kid and drive a motorcycle at the same time." The bat told her as she got inside the vehicle.

" Let's hope that no one steals it this time. "

" Where do you live. " He asked, knowing where she lived would surely raise some suspicions.

" Rosewood Manor. In the suburbs." She muttered as she caressed the boys hair.

" What were you doing here ? It's a little far from your home."

" I know his mother, she is a maid working on my house. She is a great person but his father, her ex-husband, isn't. He used to beat her up. Leonard is my student and one day he told me that his father was hitting her but I should keep it a secret. " She said with a sigh and caressed the boy's black hair again. " I looked for her, to try helping them out of this situation. She told me that she was unable to leave him, she could take any beating or pain as long as her child had a home to live. I gave her a job as my cook, the manor has headquarters for the employees so she could live with him as long as she wanted. " She stopped to look out on the window. He was driving too fast.

" But why are you running like this in The Narrows ?"

" His father is a drunk and high drug dealer, he kidnapped Leo while he left the school. It was my fault, I always take him back but I was a little late today since one parent wanted to talk to me." She said almost crying " That beast of a man got him and brought him back to this broken home, the idiot left the kid all by himself all day, starving and scared. I may have illegally invaded his house to look for my kiddo, don't tell on me for that. Anyway, I found him but his father's minions found me, yadda yadda yadda and you found us. The end."

" It is not your fault. You couldn't expect that he would be unsafe inside a school."

" I know. It's irrational but he was under my care at the moment, feels like it was my fault even though my rational side tells me that it was that idiot's fault. You sure drive fast."

" Are you scared of speedy driving?"

" With Leo here, yes. But without him I would like to race you with my bike. " She said with a laugh " Where did you find a TANK ? To me it's hard to find EVA hot melt glue sticks sometimes."

" I had it built for me." He said cockly.

" Cool. This is the kind of car I'd like, but I'm thinking of buying some Rolls Royce, Alfred would approve. " She said with a smirk while he stopped on a red light.

" Who is Alfred ?" He asked, he wanted to know what she would tell a complete stranger about his butler.

" He is one of my closest friend here. Like a father and a counselor always ready to tell me that I am a bloody idiot for something. I'd trust him with my life. " She smiled.

" Your house is near Wayne Manor. Do you know Bruce Wayne, the billionaire ?" He had to hold his smile at this question, he was too curious to know what she actually thought about him.

" Oh, yes. He is really nice. I didn't see the crazy playboy everyone talks about. But, hey, the press thinks I am a spoiled rich princess. " She rolled her eyes. " If there's one thing I've learnt with those kids, is that you can't hate nor love someone before knowing their story and background. "

" Why would you consider knowing someone's background important ?"

" Because you can see what made hem the way they are nowadays."

" Here." He said shortly with his deep bat voice.

" Thank you." She left the car with the sleeping boy.

" Don't thank me, just keep doing what you are doing. But try being safe next time. " She directed him a smile and left.

Bruce came home after a long night and found Alfred waiting for him inside the cave.

" What do you think of Miss Delaney ?" Alfred asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"She is a remarkable person, did you know that she, other than teaching, helps the children in some crazy dangerous ways ? Found her today during patrol, she was escaping from 4 men to protect Leonard."

" She is just like you, unable to realize her limitations and weaknesses. " Alfred muttered a little angry with this fact. " She is always running around The Narrows late to protect anything that lives. There was one day when she found a kitten, it was almost dead and pretty thin. She took it back to shape and adopted it, Kitty is her pride and joy."

" Interesting."

" How was your dinner today ?"

" She is really easy going and talkative, we spent a lot of time talking." Bruce realized the small grin forming in the butler's face "JUST talking Alfred."

" The kiss I saw told me otherwise. "

" You saw that kiss ? Where were you? "

" Theatricality and deception are

powerful weapons, Master Bruce." Alfred commented and left the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

After Alfred wok Bruce up telling him that 3 O'clock was pushing it, Bruce got up with bruises all over his body and refused to learn polo to use it as an excuse.  
" Strange injuries, a nonexistent social life... these things beg the question of what, exactly, Bruce Wayne does with his time. And his money." Alfred explains to the master of the Wayne empire.  
Bruce really took this to consideration, it surely would raise some suspicions. " What does someone like me do?"  
" Drive sports cars, date some rich heiress... Buy things that aren't for  
sale."  
" Yes, I do have a date with Emma, I will call her later to organize everything. "  
" She always has tea with me at 5 pm, it's our ritual."  
" I don't know if I get jealous of you or of her. " Bruce muttered before starting his pushups.  
" You might have actual fun with her, she is a really special lady. And dating her wouldn't be suspicious, with her money and family... " The butler told him.  
" You remember Rachel, right?"  
" Indeed, she is a great friend. But you really think that she would accept your nocturnal activities."  
" And Emma, a teacher, would ?"  
" You told me about her little action on The Narrows. She has the same hero syndrome that you do, she is simply fighting in a different way."  
" You are a butler, a driver, a father and now a cupid ?" Wayne said breathlessly in the middle of the pushups.  
" You are too slow in heart matters, had to help you poor thing." The butler said with a smile and left.  
Emma Delaney had a busy day and a fight with the principal. She wanted to take the kids to the zoo in their last day of class but the old rag said that funds should be used for something more useful, she retorted with a smirk and mentioned that his new car was really useful. After negotiating, she would pay for it all, it was nothing near what she usually spent on dresses and would make a happy change in the children's routine. She was really excited to tell everything to Alfred during their tea.  
After knocking a few times the door was opened by no one other than Bruce Wayne, he looked like he had just gotten up, his messy hair clearly indicated that and was still wearing a sleeping robe, he invited her to get in and they both went to the garden.  
" I really hope Alfred hasn't stood us up again. I will need some fudges to forget all about those mishaps of his." She said with a smile.  
" Exactly why I made some for you, miss Delaney, I know that" The butler came with a tray full of food and set it down the table. Emma got up, gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.  
" And the guy you are going on a date with only receives a handshake, I should be offended." Bruce said jokingly.  
" I don't kiss and tell" Alfred laughed at this " Kidding, saving my stamina for later" she said with a smirk and Bruce choked the coffee after this display of her bluntness while Alfred looked like he was used to it already.  
" Please, do not detail anything about your 'plans' to me. How was your day ?" Alfred asked the young teacher  
" Terrible, Anne ate all the chalk, Johnny gave cookies to the class' hamster and the damned principal is a son of a bitch. But other than that I'm fine."  
" A kid ate chalk ?" Bruce asked wide-eyed.  
" It is usual, they eat everything they can get their hands into. You'd think that 8 years old would know better, but well"  
" I remember that you told me once that Stella ate your pencil."  
" Yes. Someday the school's nurse will move into my classroom. Something's wrong with those kids, I know they need the stamina to grow up but eating chalk is pushing it"  
" Are you teaching kids or an army of Billy Bunters ?"  
" My little monsters. Ooh, and Alfred, I finally got permission to take them to the zoo. Thanks for the suggestion. They will go wild tomorrow after learning that news."  
And they kept talking until Alfred left and went to wash the dishes, leaving the pair alone.  
" Where do you want to go to our date? We didn't pick a place to go before so I will go wherever you'd like" Bruce asked her a little nervous.  
" Dinner somewhere. I don't care, the only thing that matters is the quality of the conversation and the partner. Of course, the wine. Wine is the most important thing. "  
" Have you heard of that new hotel near Wayne Tower ?"  
" Yes. It's a beautiful place, I heard about it on TV earlier this week. It's settled, then."  
" When do we leave ?" Bruce asked her awkwardly, she was right next to him anyway.  
" I just need to take a shower and get ready. You can pick me up at 8 pm."  
" You need this long to get ready ?!" He asked surprised " You already look amazing."  
" I was born ready, just need more glam and some makeup on my lovely face." She said with a smirk, blew a kiss and left. He just stood there with a silly smirk before closing the door.  
Sometime later Bruce went to her manor, he was riding his newest sports car and using some fancy Armani suit, he looked like his billionaire self and was irradiating confidence. The door was answered by the boy he saved before, Leonard. The kid was trying to look taller and scary to drive Bruce away.  
" Hey, buddy." Bruce said with a tentative smile, trying to take the scowl off the boy's face. He was the one supposed to have the permanent scowl.  
" I'm Leonard Martinez. But you can call me Mr. Martinez. Where are you taking my Emma "  
" We're just some friends going to have dinner."  
" Stay away from her. She said that she is going to marry me when I get older, and Batman is her friend. He will hurt you, really, really bad..."  
"Batman? Who's this ?" Bruce felt like he should know what the people of Gotham thought of him, and a child would never lie about it.  
" A nice man who saved us from my daddy's friends. He punched them all, I will be just like him when I grow up. I will punch people, just like I will do to you if-"  
" You said that you would be a lawyer yesterday, Leo! " Emma's voice said on the background and it ceased the threats being made by Leo. " Don't scare him away, you little monster. Hold on, Bruce! I'm almost ready. Just looking for my wallet, I left it somewhere near that drawer."  
And Emma finally appeared, she was using a tight black dress that hugged all her curves and her blonde hair was styled in beautiful waves. He wasn't expecting that she would be able to look even better than usual, but here she was taking his breath away. Leonard looked at her disapprovingly.  
" Hey." She said shyly and kissed his cheek before kissing Leonard's forehead and ruffling his hair " I really hope Leo here didn't give you a hard time. He is a little overprotective."  
" Why are you dressed like this? You are too pretty! You can't leave with a boy looking too pretty! " The kid exclaimed and she knelt next to him to whisper on his ear. Bruce heard her saying something about ice cream and chocolate before the boy ran upstairs with a big smile on his face. She exchanged some words with Wayne and followed him to his car, he opened the door for her like the gentleman he was raised to be.  
" Dear lord. I loved this car." Emma exclaimed when she got inside the vehicle. "I need to buy something like this."  
" I liked that even though it's a sports car we have some space."  
" Exactly. I had one Ferrari that I felt trapped inside of, bought a motorcycle after that and forgot all about cars. Now I need a new car because of the kids, sometimes I could just give them some rides but the lack of appropriate space holds me back."  
" I don't have a motorcycle yet. But I like them." Bruce said thoughtful with a small smirk and started the engine. He was thinking that maybe Fox could think of a nice motorbike to Batman.  
They started to talk about many interesting things till they arrived in their destination, a new fancy restaurant located on the rooftop of a five stars hotel. Bruce opened the door for her again and they left the car to a valet. Some photographers found them while the pair tried to get inside of the hotel and they had to pose for some pictures.  
" Mr. Wayne, are you and Miss Delaney an item now?"  
" We're still figuring things out, guys. It's not like we will elope next week or get married to unite our billion dollars empires " Emma said with a smile and the paparazzi laughed at her joke, they looked satisfied with her answer.  
" Emma, tell us more about your dress."  
" I don't know much, it's the classic little black dress. You can never be wrong using Chanel." She said with a wink and got inside of the restaurant.  
" You handled them pretty well."  
" Grew up among them, I've been raised going to balls full of rich people. Some of them are really nice people but some of them are, sorry for my bluntness, assholes. " She told him with a smirk when she waved to some famous congressman. "That one with the balding head likes young girls, sometimes too young. He hits his wife all the damn time and uses his influence to hide all of it. "  
" Well, let's sit down before he comes up to talk with us and invite himself to sit down." He said when he saw the man getting up to greet them.  
" Yes, please. " She followed him and he pulled the chair for her.  
" A gentleman, I see. Wouldn't expect less from someone raised by Alfred. " She said with a smile.  
" Well, he did give me a hard time with some posh British manners. He made me go to dancing lessons before I was ten. I hated that."  
" I went to ballet when I was 3. I hated it, so I went to contemporary dancing while my parents thought I was in ballet. "  
" You are a teacher, what's your favorite subject to teach ?"  
" English. I love English and literature. Even though I do love music but that's just a decorative kind of class."  
" What instrument do you play ?"  
" The piano, but very ill. Ringing doorbells should count as knowing another instrument" She commented playfully and he gave her a big smile.  
" I can also play the piano. " He told her that and did remember of the cave's hiding spot.  
" I learned to play because mom thought that a piano was a decorative piece. You have to show me yours, I haven't been near your wing of the manor. "

" I will, but you have to play for me."

" I hope you like Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

" You could sing along."

" I am the worst singer ever, I like singing but that's reserved for my ears, don't want your ears to bleed ." He smiled again, she wanted a laugh but was pretty much satisfied with his smiles and the way his nose crinkled when he genuinely smiled. She liked that he was really smart, genius level, Emma could hear him talking about some daring building project for hours and hours without getting tired. He liked that about her, she was really talkative but was a great listener, she was easy to laugh and easygoing. Her light attitude made his darker side a little brighter.

They had their meal and kept talking until it was really late. They were headed to the car when she shot him a huge smile and made some puppy eyes, she sure wanted something.

" Let me ride, please." She said with a cute tone before laughing. He thought twice about it but realized that if anything happened he could just buy another car.

" Yeah. But take care of my baby, he is brand new. " He said with a playful smirk.

" Fasten your seatbelt, sir. You're going to have the best ride of your life. " She muttered before starting the engine and leaving as fast as a bolt of lightning. Bruce was enjoying this a lot.

She stopped by his house and smiled. Her smile was so sincere and so full of joy that he felt the urge to kiss her lips till they dried. So he did, even though her soft lips never felt dry. They were making out inside of his cars like a horny teen couple and that simple moment made him feel as alive as he felt before losing his parents. His hands were traveling down her body till they finally went under her tiny dress.

" Are you still interest on meeting the family wing of Wayne Manor. " He asked with a smirk while they parted a little to get some air.

" Thought you'd never ask. " She smirked and drove the car to the garage. They kept kissing and touching after leaving the car. She felt his hard-on and smiled " Someone's getting excited."

" You sure about this ?" He asked again, it would crush him if she regretted being with him in the morning after. He looked almost expectant.

"Well, I don't really jump in bed with a guy after the first date but this is our second date so, why not ?" She yelped with surprise when he picked her up, as if she weighed nothing, and took her inside of the manor and into his bedroom. She kissed his neck all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce finally woke up earlier than someone. Emma was still asleep when he woke, she looked like a heavy sleeper and didn't even move when he let go of her form to take a better look at her. He felt good being so close to her while sleeping, even though he never considered himself a cuddler. Her lips were a little parted and she breathed lightly, her hair was messy from last night activities and her dress was ruined, she looked like an angel when she slept. The black piece of clothing was ripped on the floor and Bruce had to grin at the sight of it, it was too hard taking it off in a conventional way with such a tiny zipper. He looked at the time and it was 10 am, too late for breakfast but a nice time for a nice little brunch. Bruce found a hickey on her neck and had to kiss it, she muttered something and leaned onto him as if giving better access to her neck, he found out last night that it was her weak spot. He kept trailing little kisses down her neck till she finally opened her eyes and smiled at him, a sight that he would never get tired of staring at.

" Good morning. " She said with a groggy voice and tangled her body around his like a vine. He liked this feeling of closeness, being near her body felt comfortable like he was meant to be near her.

" Morning." He kissed her lips and got up naked. Emma turned around and was staring at his body with a look of lust on her face. She was biting her lips at this awesome sight.

" Gosh. Stop staring, if you keep doing this we will never leave this room." He leaned on the bed to peck her lips again but she gave him a full kiss on the lips and tried to lure him back to bed. Of course, he resisted and collapsed on top of her, pinning her down. They kept making out, the pair was so entranced by each other that they didn't realize when the door opened and Alfred Pennyworth entered. Even Alfred didn't notice that his master wasn't alone till it was too late.

" Master Bruce, good-" He finally noticed that Bruce Wayne wasn't alone like he used to. Emma was naked underneath him and it looked like they weren't just sleeping.

" Hey, Alfred. Alfred !" Bruce realized the compromising position they were in and pulled the blanket over Emma and himself. Emma was blushing bright red, just like a tomato, and couldn't look at Alfred in the eye.

" Sorry, sir, miss. I was just bringing your tray. I thought you were alone, just a second and I will bright something for you Miss Delaney. " Alfred said professionally and left the room.

" I never felt like I was caught by a parent doing the deed until now." He commented staring at the door. Emma hid under the mattress.

" I don't think I can ever look at Alfred in the eye again" she muttered.

" At least he brought us food." He commented and she had to laugh at the embarrassing situation. Her laugh brought a big smile to Bruce's face and he laughed a little bit, Emma liked his laugh. Even though it was just a brief sound. She got up and started to pick up the pieces of clothing that were

" God. You ruined my dress, how can I go home ?" She commented after finding the ruined fabric.

" Here, take this. " He gave her one of his robes. There were a B and a W engraved on it. She wrapped it around her after finally putting her panties and her bra back on her figure.

" How do I look? A mess, I bet. " She commented and asked him about his bathroom.

" It's located after the closet. " He said this and guided her to their destination.

" You know, I always cared about the environment. We should save water and shower together. " She commented with a witty smile on her face.

" I completely agree. " Bruce said with a grin and they both went to his huge shower.

They left the shower together and Bruce borrowed her some yoga pants and one black t-shirt. She tied her hair and brushed her teeth with a spare toothbrush Bruce had.

" You are in worse shape than me. What happened? " She commented at the bruises covering his arms and back.

" Accident while spelunking. You know cave-

" Cave Diving. I know, used to practice before coming to Gotham, do you know any good spots to practice spelunking around the area. "

" Yeah, I will show you later. " He winked and got dressed.

" Alfred left another tray of food while we showered, do you think he heard -"

" I'd rather not even think about it." He commented with a frown and Emma laughed.

" Oh, hold on. My friend is calling me." Emma answered her cellphone and the name Jonathan Crane popped up. "Hey, Johnny. I'm not at home, no I'm not, I am at a friend's. Nope, maybe, I don't know. What? What about the water? Do you think I know where my house's water comes from? It comes from the tap, dumbass. Bye"

" You're friends with Dr. Crane ?"

" Yeah, remember when I told you about that world tour of mine? He was the one who helped me when I got lost."

" The psychologist ?"

" Yeah. He is nice, people used to make fun of the way he looked, skinny like a stick. I helped him on a diet after he helped me when I was lost. " She told him

" You know that he is freeing some criminals? Right ?"

" Yeah, but I'd rather delude myself thinking that maybe he is just being a good professional. I know what and why he is doing it, but I simply can't accept that the same guy who helped back then is that corrupt psychologist. "

" You always think the best of everyone ?"

" I try to but it's not who you are underneath...it's what you do that defines you." She sighed "I've been avoiding him because of his association with Falcone, but deep down I just want to believe that he is a good person underneath."

"Then you're lying to yourself. "

" I know. But lying to myself is better than losing a good friend." She said with a sad smile while she sat and begun to eat " I've seen on the internet that your birthday is coming. What would you like as a gift ?"

"I don't know. What would you give to a billionaire?"

"Something he doesn't have." Emma said as a matter of fact. And managed to throw a crumpet at him but Bruce was faster and ate it before the cake hit him.

" You are probably going to give me grey hairs before I'm 40." Emma laughed and continued her meal.

The couple finished eating and, finally, left the room. Alfred was waiting for them in the garden with a small smirk on his face. Emma saw the elder gentleman and started to blush.

" Hey, Alfie." Emma said playfully and kissed the butler's cheek.

" Good morning, miss Delaney." He said with a smile and Emma looked down the ground, unable to meet his eye. " Don't worry, I have changed his diapers and seen him naked many times before." Emma started to laugh at this while Bruce almost choked his water.

" Boys, I better go back home. Kitty is waiting for her mommy."

" Your cat surely can wait a little bit longer." Bruce said and circled her waist with his strong arms, taking her in a loving embrace right in front of his house.

" Bruce ?" A woman, who looked a little older than Emma, came with a small gift box.

" Oh, hi, Rachel." Bruce said awkwardly, it was weird having with the woman you've been having sex with in front of the woman you've been loving since childhood. Emma just stood there with a small smile, looking friendly.

" Hey, I just came to give you your gift. I didn't know you were busy." She said pointedly.

"Oh no, we have just finished our business. I'm Emma, Emma Delaney. You are ?" She said with her sympathetic smile.

" Rachel, Rachel Dawes. " Rachel said with an edgy tone and shook hands with her. Emma wasn't dumb to miss how hard the older woman shook her hand.

" Good thing that you both met. How can I help you, Rachel ?"

" Nothing, forget it." Rachel kept the gift inside of her bag and left. Bruce had a confused look on his face and Emma looked as if she was trying hard to figure the whole situation out.

" That was weird." Emma said with a small frown that turned into a smirk.

" Wipe that smirk off your face, this story is for later." Bruce said playfully.

" Let me guess, she is your ex? No, too friendly for that. She is your first something, men usually have some obsession with their firsts. First sex? Nah, she looks more centered, prudish than you, probably you did it with someone older."

" You're really wondering about who I lost my virginity with ?" Bruce laughed. "It was not Rachel. That's for sure."

" I knew it." Emma said with a smile and kept walking. "How much older than you ?"

" I was 16 and she was 30. "

" Dude. That's crazy."

" It was quick, I was a nervous teen who lied about being 20," Bruce said with a smirk.

" No way. " She laughed hard.

" What about you?"

" Sophomore year at Harvard. He was a law student and had blonde hair, I had a thing for blonde haired guys back then."

" Should I bleach my hair."

" Nah. I like your looks, all dark and mysterious. It's way hotter than a goody-two-shoes guy who's afraid of the dark."

" Don't tell me you had to leave the lights on. " Bruce had to laugh at this.

" I had, I was so self-conscious about being naked for a guy to stick his one-eyed snake inside of me that it was awful." She said with a laugh.

" You're very descriptive." Bruce said with a small smile.

" Half of the things I say are inappropriate, the other half either."

" That must be why Alfred likes you," Bruce said closing the space between then and pinning her against the wall.

" Just Alfred? After that sex, I'd think that you'd like me even better tha-" He shut her up with a kiss. They kept making out until he carried her to his rooms again and repeated last night's activities.

She had to leave and go back to her house, Batman had to work tonight but was sad to see her leaving nonetheless. Tonight he would invade one of Crane's hideouts but right now he was leaving his not-yet-girlfriend in her house but her cellphone rang before their goodbyes.

" Hey, Johnathan. Meet you at 11 pm? Where? But it's located in the Narrows, you're getting crazy with those patients of yours. I will be there, bye, idiot." He heard Crane's voice asking her to meet him tonight for a surprise but the address given was in the Narrows, was she involved in all of this?

" A competitor ?"

" A friend. He asked to meet me in a weird place." She said with a confused look on her face, it made him feel guilty of ever doubting her. But meeting someone so perfect made him beware that all great things in his life ended soon.

" Would you go there ?" He asked trying to leave all his worries behind him.

" He has not given me a reason to doubt his intentions yet." She said and kissed the corner of his mouth. ''Bye, I gotta go and get ready to meet this dumbass in a weird place."

" That's the wrong way of saying goodbye to the 'sex God', as you told your sister-in-law during that other call."

" You heard that? I thought you were sleeping. If I said your name they would start asking me some weird crap about your habits or if you do drugs. People tend to talk about billionaires, I learned this in a hard way. " She said with a small smile and gave him a proper kiss.

Bruce finally reached Crane's hideout, the problem was that Emma was inside of the crappy apartment in the Narrows. She looked scared and was trying to call Crane but looked like she was unable to reach him.

" What the hell is this? I thought you were living here or something, there's is just a box full of weird looking teddies." She left that message and sat on the floor near the box. Bruce was watching her from

" You're an ugly little rabbit." She said that and shook the thing, a weird substance was hidden inside of the rabbit. She hid behind the door while it was being opened. Crane and some men walked in and she tried to quietly leave without being heard, her now ex-friend was too busy looking for something inside of that room.

After leaving, Emma was starting her motorcycle and couldn't think about anything other than the fact that one of her closest friends was involved with something so serious and dirty. She was panicking and couldn't focus on starting her bike, she was just standing there for ten minutes straight. Till she found a black dot catching fire running around in a narrow alley and Emma ran right after him. It was Batman, the shock of meeting him was greater than the shock of seeing him catching fire, thank God he was able to get rid of the flames.

"Hold on, stop. " She tried to say but he was holding a small device, he shot a string right over the building and started to go up.

" I must be insane, damn it. " She said that and went to the stairs. She realized that he was delusional (as much as a guy who dresses like a bat can be), he was too weak to hold himself up and was shaking like a convulsing person. She got up and helped him to get some small cellphone and held it near his ear.

"Alfred, help me." He said with uneven breaths. She was more shocked than before, Alfred was a name too British for another American. It just couldn't be. She thought Bruce was nice enough to give a huge amount of money to help people, but not good to the point of wasting his on energy to save the whole city.

He was muttering something to her about blood and poison and the teacher was able to understand that he was poisoned and there was some unknown substance in his blood. She did what a normal person would do, other than jumping over a building with a man masked as a bat, of course. And told him to breathe, she wanted to keep him conscious no matter what.

" Hey, Alfred. We're over this address I've sent my message."

"Miss Delaney ?!"

"Are you Alfred like Alfred? Alfred Pennyworth?"

"Oh." The butler realized his mistake, he just gave away Bruce's biggest secret in the heat of the moment.

" Then this is Bruce-fucking-Wayne?! I knew that I've seen this tight and nice looking butt somewhere." She said with a desperate laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys. Thank you all for your amazing suggestions, Emma will be Batman 's sidekick but not in the way you're thinking, she is too hyperactive to stay focused on punching some criminals and too smart to not do anything or be a damsel in distress. I am trying to upload the next chapter this week but I don't know if I will be able to be that fast. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes or misspellings, English is my second language (If you find any mistake, please, PM me so that I can edit it for you.).,

Emma Delaney never thought that she would ever meet such a selfless person among her billionaire peers. Bruce was the personification of everything she believed in, he made her realize that she could do more for the victims of this corrupted city, of course she wouldn't run around in a costume fighting crime, she didn't know how to throw a punch, let alone fight armed criminals. But if she had the means to build her own school, why depend of a corrupted principal that helped teens to get inside of the criminal world ? She was too dumb to realize it till this moment, all because of this stupid, selfless man that was crazy enough to run around dresses as a bat fighting criminals.

They had to sedate Bruce while Fox looked for a cure for the toxin, he was hallucinating and tossing around. She was sitting alongside him and decided to help his other injuries. He had some small burns because of the fire, even though his armor held most of the damage. She ended up falling asleep on the chair next to his bed and went to her house at night to sleep a little (because Alfred threatened to sedate her to make sure that she would get some sleep or force feed her.).

Alfred Pennyworth never thought that he would find a woman like Delaney, she had no filter and usually rambled whenever she was nervous, but she was caring and faithful, she was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. He realized that one of his best deeds ever was introducing her to his master, they were so much alike yet so different. Alike because they had the same beliefs about helping people but different on their approach. Their personalities were even more different, while he was the hardest person to read and rarely showed his feelings, her eyes were like a window do figure out her soul, she was naturally easygoing and making her happy was the easiest task ever. When the butler found her sleeping by Bruce Wayne's sickbed he made an oath to himself to never permit Bruce let her go, she was what he needed and he was what she missed, the serious side that complimented her craziness. He could tell how much she cared for the man she barely knew.

" How long was I out ?" Bruce Wayne asked after a couple of days since his he was poisoned.

" Two days." Emma said handling him a cup of water. He was surprised to see her but recalled the events of that night.

" Emma I-"

" We will talk about it later. Right now you need to focus on getting better because today is your birthday." She said with a small yet relieved smile.

" l've felt these effects before, but this was so much more potent. lt was some kind of hallucinogen, weaponized, in aerosol form."

"You have been hanging out in the wrong clubs, Mr. Wayne." Fox appeared in front of him with a small smile.

" l called Mr. Fox when your condition worsened after the first day." Alfred told his master.

" l analyzed your blood. . . . . .isolating the receptor compounds and the protein-based catalyst." Fox commented.

" Am l meant to understand any of that? Or am I the only dumb person here ?" Emma asked Lucius with a small smile.

" Not at all. l just wanted you to know how hard it was. Bottom line, l synthesized an antidote."

" Could you make more?" Bruce asked his now friend.

" You planning on gassing yourself again, Mr. Wayne?"

" Well, you know how it is. You're out at night, looking for kicks...someone's passing around the weaponized hallucinogens..." Bruce muttered with a smirk.

"l'll bring what l have. The antidote should inoculate you for now. Alfred, Emma, always a pleasure."

"Lucius. "Alfred said coolly while Emma gave him a big hug and said thanks in his ear.

" You look like someone who needs a party, maybe even some other weaponized hallucinogen." Emma said with a smirk and fixed the hair that was sticking to his forehead.

" Or a shower." Bruce commented felling his sticky skin.

" You really need a shower, asap. I helped to get you into those pajamas but you're too heavy to shower while you're unconscious."

"I bet you were just trying to admire my naked body." Bruce said with a happy but pained look on his face while he tried to get up. "So, now you know all about my nocturnal habits."

" This secret is yours, not mine, I will never ever say anything about your batty bat friend. It's even better now that I know, imagine if you kept leaving me during the night, I would think that you're having an affair with a Russian model."

" So you believe that we can work on a relationship while I'm running around risking my life while dressed like a bat ?"

" I like you even more because of it. It's not like criminals will be after me because of Batman, no one knows who is Batman. And, a billionaire playboy dating a spoiled billionaire heiress sounds fitting and completely understandable. No one would ever think that some rich guy is crazy and selfless enough to be Batman. "

" Okay, then you're like my girlfriend now ? I just want to define whatever is going on here, because I want to date you and all that but you can call this whatever you want."

"I guess I'm your girlfriend. But mostly because you look really hot wearing that armor. You have a nice butt."

" I was on flames the last time you saw me, that was really hot." Bruce said with a smirk. "And you are a perv, don't talk about my butt like this."

" True. Better take a nice and long warm bath, I will get the tub ready for you. By the looks of it, you would do better with a cold bath." She said with a sexy grin.

" Just for me? We should save water, you taught me all about saving water and using stamina instead last time we showered together." Bruce told his now girlfriend.

" We could but you've been out cold for two days, better not overuse your stamina. You need to recover "

" I have more than enough stamina after spending two days sleeping. And I've been trained to heal quickly and ignore pain." He said with a grin and she had to give in.

Some hours later, they left Bruce's room and Alfred announced that Rachel passed by and left a gift for him, he forgot all about the gift at such a moment.

" Is this whole party really that important?" He asked looking annoyed at some balloons in the shape of a huge 30 while he went to taste his options for the cake.

" Yes and no." Emma commented and tasted some of the cake. " Red velvet, vanilla or chocolate."

" Vanilla. Why 'yes' and 'no' ?"

" Yes, because you are the owner of one of the biggest companies in the whole world. So you have to show off to give the impression of being a self-centered and narcissist billionaire while you still manage to keep your contacts and investors, it's even good to hide your nocturnal habits, you know." She tasted a caramel cream. "Is vanilla a sexual innuendo ?" She said with a mischievous looking smile.

" Could be a sexual innuendo, but I know that plain and old vanilla isn't too appealing to someone like you. The chocolate cream tastes better. And 'no' to my question because?" He said pointing to another option.

" No because it's pointless spending money to make some dozens of rich people have fun and you're rich enough to don't give a damn about anyone's opinion. They will probably judge everything, from decoration to food to how you're dressed. And those parties are boring like hell, the main reason I go is for dress up and look hot while the press admires me "

" And what about you? Don't you have to pose as the sophisticated heiress that everyone hates ?"

" I will come tonight just because of you and dressing up, of course. Otherwise I wouldn't give a damn about boring birthday's parties, I'm more like a nightclub kind of girl."

They choose the cake and went to the office to discuss what to do about Crane's situating.

" I found this bunny inside of the hideout." She gave him the rabbit.

" It's the same substance that I used a long time ago, it's hallucinogen and made of some blue flower. This is where the hallucinogen that poisoned me came from."

" I know where his office is, I should just visit him and act as if I'm clueless about everything and just got afraid of that place. I am quite sure that he is taking care of Falcone now."

" No, too dangerous. It's in the Narrows. And it's a damn asylum. And why would you be afraid of some ugly building in The Narrows of you world in a school that's located there and looks as ugly as the other buildings ?"

" He wouldn't kill me, maybe hurt me or something, but not killing. He had always been fascinated by fear, I'm sure he's working on that. And he was always amazed about the way I never feared anything (other than shrimp, I hate shrimp)."

" So you will just casually ask him if he is producing illegal substances?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

" I will drop by for a visit and be my usual inquisitive self while I look for anything weird or out of sorts going on there. That's it."

" That's risky and completely insane. No way you're doing it."

" So, genius, what's your plan ?" She asked with a mocking tone.

" I don't know. I will just follow him a little tonight."

" Okay." She agreed but Bruce was unconvinced, she was too stubborn to simply drop this. The problem was that she had a really sexy and devilish smile on her face and started to trail small kisses on his neck and they had some fun inside of his office before going back to his rooms. Wayne still felt a little drained from being poisoned and after another round with Emma, he fell asleep.

While Bruce slept, Emma got her clothes and left. Her house was just some kilometers away from Wayne manor, so she went there to change before following her plans. She knew that Bruce would wake up and look for her, he would be pissed but it was for a great cause.

She knew where Johnathan Crane worked, Emma used to give him some rides to that place before going to teach. It was a creepy and ugly asylum, filled with Gotham's biggest criminals and craziest people. Rachel Dawes was there talking to Crane but left as soon as Emma arrived.

" She dislikes you as much as me." Crane said with a smile that Emma found forced.

" She found out that I was screwing her ex." Emma said naturally and started to laugh. Crane got serious of all sudden. They were near the room that Falcone was being examined in, Emma could hear him screaming.

" What's scarecrow, other than an object to scare birds away?" Emma asked the doctor.

" Patient suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor. In this case, a scarecrow."

" He looks high. Why would a scarecrow cause fear on him, his 'tormentor' was dressed like a bat, not a scarecrow.

" Psychopharmacology is my primarily field. Outside, he was a giant. ln here, only the mind can grant you power." Crane said with a fascinated look on his face.

" You always enjoyed the reversal." Emma said with a small smile that felt bitter.

" l respect the mind's power over the body. lt's why l do. Come, let me show you something. "Crane told her and guided her to the elevator. " Did you know that I always had a soft side for you ? Hell, I loved you. The only problem is that you always thought I'm beneath you, that I am some kind of scum."

" I never thought about you like this, you know it. I wouldn't be friends with scum."

" I am just kidding. Come." He said with a crazy looking smile that sent shivers to Emma's whole body.

Meanwhile, Bruce was watching the whole interaction near the pair. He was pissed at Emma for using sex as a distraction to sneak out and do her suicidal plan but, mostly, he was pissed at himself for not giving her the antidote that would protect her in case of any future attacks. Now, here she was: facing a huge risk, an imminent disaster waiting to happen. He knew where she would be at the moment he woke up and realized she was M.I.A, she was too stubborn. He was barely 30 and would get a bunch of grey hairs for worrying about her.

And Emma was going down on the elevator with Crane. She thought small talk was weird but nothing could be weirder than this deafening silence, it was scary and held a somber atmosphere.

" This way, please." He said naturally.

" This place is really creepy."

" Are you scared ?"

" Nah. Just stating the obvious to make small talk."

" There's something I want to show you." He said with the weirdest and scariest smile she ever saw.

She couldn't believe her eyes, it was a huge laboratory, unsanitary and controlled by condemned criminals from Arkham, but a lab nonetheless. Now, she was sure that he would harm her in some way.

" This is where we make the medicine. Perhaps you should have some, clear your head about your feelings. I really meant what I said before, bitch."

"Fuck." She muttered before starting to run.

Emma ran back to the elevator and tried to go up but realized that he had a key to forbid it. The door opened and revealed Crane who was wearing a mask and threw some of the hallucinogen gas on her. Emma started to panic when the hallucinations began, she was completely unaware of her surroundings and could only focus on the sights that she was seeing, all her biggest fears mixed into one, she saw the dead corpses of everyone she cared about. Suddenly she felt out of breath, like she lost all the air inside of her lungs and started to trash furiously.

" Who knows you're here ?" She was able to hear her captor, who was wearing that hideous mask that made her scream on top of her lungs.

She never felt so scared and powerless in her whole life. It was a relief when she finally gained a brief moment of conscience and realized that she was inside of the Tumblr next to Bruce, who was driving like a madman and crashing everything that stood on their way. She had her eyes barely open and looked drained, even stopped moving. Her mind was giving in and she couldn't handle all this physical and emotional pain anymore so she fainted again. Bruce saw that and screamed her name. Wayne almost felt relieved when he finally made it to the cave, almost because he still had to inject the antidote on Emma and the fact that Crane gave her a concentrated dose aggravated the situation. He quickly injected the antidote on Emma, who stopped trashing but was still unconscious, and called Alfred to move her back into the manor.

In all of his 30 years, Bruce Wayne never thought that a person could mean so much to him in such a short amount of time. They barely knew each other but somehow felt connected. The thought of losing Emma was one of the scariest things that ever happened to him and it made him realize that she was his weakness now, losing her was one of the biggest fears he had and Crane's toxin made him see it, not when he was poisoned but seeing her fighting of the effects of the toxin was worse than felling it himself. What happened tonight made him realize that he was falling in love with her in a way he never loved anyone, not even Rachel.

Some time later, Emma woke up. She, surprisingly, recovered quicker than Bruce, maybe because she didn't fall of a building and got burnt. She woke up inside of Bruce's bedroom with a start, Wayne was sitting in a chair next to her without the mask but with Batman's outfit on.

" I feel like shit." Was the first thing she said after almost dying.

" Should be." Bruce told her seriously "Crane gave you a concentrated dose."

" I was foolish to think that he still had some sense of humanity or friendship left. I wasn't expecting this. What happened to that son of a bitch ?"

" Gordon has him. I 'accidentally' gave him the taste of his own poison. "

" At least my plan worked." She said with a small, relieved smile.

" Well, miss. We still have to talk about your little adventure. You ran away and did everything behind my back while I trusted you."

" I know, and I'm deeply sorry for it. If I said that I regret what I did, I would be lying, because it somehow helped to get Crane behind bars."

" You can't risk yourself like this! " Bruce almost yelled "That was irresponsible and insane!"

" Excuse me ? The man who dresses like a bat and beats criminals at night is telling me this ?! Pot calling the kettle black. If I die I will haunt your ass."

" I am trained for it while you can barely throw a proper punch. Do you know what I felt when you were agonizing right in front of to me ?"

" Don't be such a drama queen about what could have happened. I'm alive, that's it. " Emma said as a matter of fact while he still kept his angry face on.

" YOU COULD HAVE DIED !" Bruce yelled.

" I can have a heart attack and die at any moment, death isn't predictable or avoidable. You can't keep thinking about 'what-ifs' without going crazy. I did run away and I'm apologizing for it, but, please, for fucks sake, don't make me regret something that never happened. I am alive and well."

" Emma, you're my weakness. I can't lose you like this." She finally realized that he was acting like a bitch because of the fear of losing her. She turned around so they now were standing face to face.

" Life is based on losing something. Sometimes we lose loved ones, sometimes we lose time, sometimes we lose money. It is sad, but it is what gives us strength to be a better version of ourselves. Let's stop bickering over this and enjoy your party, losing happy moments is a miserable way of living." She said it while she caressed his face with her raised hand. Bruce realized that she was right, even though some part of him would never completely agree with her on this matter.

" Where's Alfred ?"

" Delivering some of the antidote to Gordon. One for Gordon to inoculate himself and the other one for mass production."

" Mass production? Why? He poisoned more people that we are unaware of ?"

" Crane is merely a pawn, we need to be ready."

" Damn it, I thought all of this damned thing was over and we could finally celebrate some peace and quiet naked in Barbados." Emma said with a dejected look on her face while Bruce changed into a tuxedo.

" We have to send all this people away. The party has to be over and I will take your suggestion into consideration after all this. "Bruce said while he fixed his tie.

" What ? I didn't even went there. I need to show off my beauty at the party."

" I asked Alfred to get your dress from your house and some of the make up you might need. You have 1 hour to get dressed."

" I'm joining the army or going to a party ?" She said jokingly, trying to calm him down at this crazy situation.

" I'm just appearing there to keep a good image and don't destroy the good reputation that my parents built."

" I know, and I can help you with that." She said this and started to get ready.

And Emma got ready in record time. She styled her hair in a simple yet elegant hairdo and put on some mascara, lashes and eyeliner. The final touch was a red lipstick. She just had to get in her dress.

Bruce was waiting for her in his room while she got ready inside of the bathroom. She took so long that he decided to nap a little while waiting for her, he was startled when a person tickled him.

" Finally." He said with his eyes closed.

" Not yet. Can you zip me up, please ?"

" The pleasure is all mine." And it was, he could see her lace underwear that the crimson fabric would hide from everyone else's view. "It's a pity that a psycho is trying to destroy Gotham, I would like to spend the whole night with you. " Bruce commented sarcastically.

" After all this crap, if we survive, of course, we could take some vacations as a reward for not letting every Gotham Citizen slowly die." Emma said with a playful smirk.

" Oh, dear, you say such beautiful and morbid things."

" Thank you, I've been training this sweet talk." She commented and got one bag that maybe would be useful, using such a big purse would look unpolished for her but maybe they would need it.

" Now, back to the serious matter: how to get rid of this party."

" Wait for the birthday song, mingle a little and then fake that you're drunk like a raccoon."

" Okay. Damn it."

" Stop being an asshole, and I will grant you a good compensation for good behavior. " Emma said with a smirk and pecked his lips, Bruce was smarter and captured her lips in a full French kiss. They started to make out but the heiress stopped their actions before they went any further. "You're trying to seduce me so we will skip the party. Go." She was playfully pulling him to the door.

Bruce encircled her waist with his left arm and went for the party. He took a champagne flute from a tray that was being served as soon as he arrived and made a toast before handling it to Emma, who drank all of it in less than 10 seconds.

" We're supposed to don't be drunk, just look like it. " Bruce whispered on her ear.

" I need to be convincing plus I was raised drinking champagne, dear. It was inside of my bottles when I was barely a toddler. " She said with a charming smile and her fake socialite laugh.

Bruce smiled at her antics and went to talk to Earle about Wayne Enterprises' stock selling, Earle dismissed him as if he was too dumb to understand the crazy business world while Emma smirked.

Emma separated herself from him to mingle with some of her friends. Meanwhile, she realized that Fox left the party with a small smile on his face and Bruce was looking startled at some guy that looked like a member from some trashy 90'S band. If the man was scary enough to scare Bruce, he scared her, kinda, it was hard taking him seriously with that pimp look-a-like moustache.

" l want to thank you all for coming here tonight and drinking all of my booze. No, really. There's a thing about being a Wayne. . . . . .that you're never short of a few freeloaders, like yourselves. . . . . .to fill up your mansion with. So here's to you people. Thank you." Wayne said with a slightly slurred speech, to sound drunk and Emma realized that something serious was going on there. Since everyone was staring at him, she decided to leave quietly to his office before anyone realized that she wouldn't leave along with the group of unsatisfied and indignant guests.

She almost reached the office when the fire started, she waited till they left Bruce alone and hid one thing inside of the bag she was carrying while he was unable to see her, there wasn't much too save now.

"BRUCE !" She yelled his name after a burning log collapsed over him and made him unconscious. " Fuck, you're toned like shit and can't lift this crap."

" Miss Delaney ! Master Wayne! What is the point of doing all those pushups if can't lift a bloody log." Alfred said while trying to help Emma, who was on the floor trying to wake Bruce up.

He woke up and pushed the log away from him. Emma helped him up with Alfred and they went to the elevator to go to the cave. The socialite realized that maybe it was a good moment to leave them alone to talk and left the elevator quickly. The elder gentleman talked a little with the master of the manor and after Bruce got up to get dressed in his attire.

" Looks like we're in some deep shit. What do we do now ?" Emma said with a small smirk.

" You stay here while I -" Bruce started to say but she cut him to it.

" Look, you're wasting time discussing this, and we can't waste any time in such a moment. And I will go no matter what, if you don't let me go now I will be forced to go behind your back and lie to you again and I don't want to do that. So just shut up and let me go."

" It's for your own safety but we can discuss it laters. Come on in."

" I will kick your ass if you start this crap of treating me like a damned damsel in distress." She said that got inside of the Tumblr alongside Bruce.

" Yes, Ma'am." He said sarcastically and started driving to the center of all that madness : The Narrows.


End file.
